Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to inter-device communications, and more specifically to techniques for distinguishing specific gestures in user movements in an immersive play environment.
Description of the Related Art
Many approaches exist for delivering a play experience to a user. For instance, video games engage participants using interactive game play using a video game console, a hand-held controller, and a display (e.g., a television, a monitor on the video game system, etc.). A participant interacts with the controller to send commands to the video game system to control a video game or other simulation. However, while video games allow participants to interact directly with the video game system, such interactions are often limited to the graphical depiction shown on the display and rarely influence any other objects outside of the world provided by the video game.
An immersive playtime environment addresses such limitations by simulating a play experience in a physical environment (e.g., a living room, a car, a city park) using a combination of devices, such as a controller device, wearable sensors, etc. For example, a controller device could detect that a user has performed a particular action (e.g., swinging a toy sword at an interactive object) and, in response, cause a plurality of interactive devices to perform audiovisual effects, creating a feeling of sensory immersion for the user, thus providing an enhanced sense of realism.